Hate you, love you
by Mitsudani
Summary: American Psycho amor homosexual nn Paul x Patrick Patrick x Paul


HATE YOU, LOVE YOU 

_An American Psycho yaoi fic_

_by Mit-chan _

Prólogo:

Este fanfic no es exactamente una continuación de mi anterior historia sobre American Psycho ("Under Control"... que... bueno, todavía no terminé... U ), pero tiene lugar después de los hechos que pasan allí, así que conviene que haga un pequeño resumen: Patrick estuvo en Sandstone (el hospital psiquiátrico de Nueva York donde está internada permanentemente su madre) durante seis meses, tratando sus problemas mentales (no podía distinguir entre lo que era real y lo que no lo era, y sufría de morbosas alucinaciones que luego creía que eran verdad, por lo tanto no mató a nadie sino que todo era su imaginación). La causa fueron las drogas, el alcohol y la inestabilidad mental heredada de su madre. El fanfic termina con Patrick siendo dado de alta (no me pregunten cómo hizo para que se le quitaran las alucinaciones, jejeje... U ) por el doctor Steve Zilmar (que tuvo una especie de affair con Pat ), quien a partir de ese momento lo visita dos veces por semana para asegurarse que todo marche bien.

Otro amanecer. Patrick ya no era tan obsesivo en su rutina de la mañana, pero aún le costaba mucho desacostumbrarse. Se había levantado a las seis y recién a las ocho y media estuvo listo para ir a la oficina, llevando un saco de tweed y un pantalón de dos pinzas de Yves Saint Laurent, zapatos de cuero de cocodrilo de A. Testoni y una corbata de seda roja de Armani. Se le cruzó por la cabeza si sería la misma con la que lo había visto Luis en aquella fiesta de Navidad en Arizona 206... pero... no, Luis había dicho _"de rayas rojas"_, no "roja con lunares blancos y azules"... Además él no usaría una corbata durante tanto tiempo... Ya faltaba poco para octubre y cumpliría 29 años... Y en última instancia no quería recordar a Luis...

Apenas comenzaba la tercera semana desde que había salido de Sandstone.

Llegó al edificio de Pierce & Pierce en taxi, mientras escuchaba en su walkman una canción de Bon Jovi. Entró al lobby, saludó con la cabeza al vigilante matutino, firmó y se dirigió al ascensor.

- Buenos días, Halberstam – lo saludó Paul Owen, confundiéndolo como siempre, apurando el paso antes de que se cerrara la puerta de ascensor. Owen había vuelto de Londres a principios del año. Su presencia inquietaba bastante a Patrick, ya que era el único de sus "víctimas" al que veía actualmente, y por eso tal vez ni siquiera se había molestado en corregirlo cuando lo seguía confundiendo con Marcus Halberstam... Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, su apatía hacia él, aunque mucho más atenuada, seguía presente. Y ahora que lo veía de cerca, se sentía incluso más envidioso que antes del cabello rubio de Owen, admirando el modo en que lo llevaba cortado y peinado hacia atrás.

- Buenos días, Owen. – respondió Patrick presionando el botón de uno de los pisos superiores, donde estaban sus oficinas - ¿Todavía te sigues ocupando de la cuenta de Fisher? -

- ¿La cuenta de Fisher? – Owen por poco lanza una risita – Hace tiempo que nadie me lo preguntaba. No, ahora estoy en otros asuntos... más importantes. ¿Y cómo te va a ti? -

- Bien, tú sabes... como siempre. – dijo Patrick tratando de sonreír.

- Sabes, hace unos días escuché que el hijo del dueño de la firma estuvo medio año en Sandstone, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Qué opinas, Halberstam? ¿Crees que sea verdad? -

Patrick sintió un repentino escalofrío. _"Lo dices como si te importara..."_ pensó _"... y ni siquiera sabes a quién tienes enfrente..."_

- Yo escuché que estuvo medio año... en Londres. – mintió al fin Patrick, demasiado habituado a disimular.

Afortunadamente para él, el ascensor llegó a su destino.

- Nos vemos, Marcus – saludó Owen a punto de doblar en el primer pasillo.

- Ah, Owen. – dijo Patrick para detenerlo. - ¿Qué espuma para el cabello usas? -

Paul se volvió, algo sorprendido por la pregunta. – Ten-X. – respondió. Luego agregó: - Bonito bronceado. –

Patrick entró en la oficina, balanceando su attaché de cuero negro de Bottega Veneta. Jean, sentada en su escritorio, enseguida levantó la vista. Por alguna extraña razón, Craig McDermott estaba sentado también en la sala, esperando.

- Buenos días, Patrick. – dijo Jean sonriendo. – Mister McDermott estaba esperándote. ¿Quieres escuchar los recados o...? -

- No, no, después. – la interrumpió Patrick enseguida. Luego miró a su colega: - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, McDermott? Tan temprano... -

- Vamos, Bateman. No me dirás que... -

El estruendoso ruido de la puerta, abriéndose bruscamente, hizo que Craig se callara inmediatamente. Jean, Patrick y él se quedaron perplejos al ver a un hombre corpulento, vestido con un aburrido mameluco gris, sosteniendo con fuerza con su brazo derecho a Paul Owen por el cuello, y apuntándole con un revólver en el mentón con la mano izquierda.

- ¡Levanten las manos! ¡Todos! ¡¿Dónde está mister Bateman! – preguntó gritando el hombre, sin dudas un empleado de limpieza o algo así, sumamente alterado.

- ¡Le digo que ésta no es la oficina de mister Bateman! – dijo Owen a su vez – Es la de Marcus Halb... -

- ¡Cállate o te volaré la cabeza! – volvió a gritar el hombre - ¡Hagan lo que les digo o lo mataré! -

Patrick pensó que no lamentaría demasiado si hicieran pedazos a Owen, y fue el único que no levantó las manos, pero McDermott y especialmente Jean parecían realmente asustados y todos fueron conducidos por el empleado a la oficina de Patrick. Allí, el hombre soltó a Paul dándole un empujón y luego apuntó a todos con el revólver.

- Bueno, ¡¿quién de ustedes es mister Bateman! -

- Soy yo – admitió Patrick, sorprendiendo solamente a Owen. – Si bajas esa arma y hablamos como personas civilizadas tal vez podamos re... -

- ¡CÁLLATE! – El hombre golpeó con el puño a Patrick en la cara, arrojándolo contra la ventana. – Con que eres tú, ¿verdad? El hijo del desgraciado dueño de esta compañía... – Y luego disparó hacia Patrick. La bala rozó su brazo derecho, arriba del codo, haciéndole un corte bastante profundo y convirtiendo en añicos el vidrio de la amplia ventana que estaba detrás de él. - ¡Sube a la ventana! ¡Hazlo! -

Patrick no lo escuchó, sólo llevó su mano izquierda a la herida, mirando su traje arruinado.

- ¡Haz lo que te digo o la mataré! – gritó el hombre, ahora sosteniendo a Jean como antes había sujetado a Owen. - ¡Sube a la maldita ventana! -

Patrick pensó que no le hubiera echo caso si la vida que peligraba era la de McDermott o la de Owen... pero no quería que le pasara nada a Jean. _"Ya se me ocurrirá algo..."_ pensó.

- Está bien, está bien... – dijo, parándose en el marco de la ventana con cuidado – Me subiré a la ventana, pero tranquilízate. No ganarás nada si me matas, en cambio si me dices que... -

- ¡¡¡Yo me quedaré sin empleo, pero el dueño de esta maldita firma se quedará sin su hijo! – Y sin decir más, el hombre disparó al hombro derecho de Patrick, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio por la fuerza del impacto.

- ¡MARCUS! – Owen corrió hacia la ventana, sin pensar en nada, y sujetó a Patrick de la muñeca derecha. Él dio un grito de dolor.

Aprovechando la confusión, McDermott se había lanzado contra el desquiciado empleado, logrando que soltara su arma y a Jean, y ahora ambos luchaban frenéticamente en el piso.

- ¡Marcus, sostente! – dijo Owen tratando de ayudar a Patrick a subir.

- ¡No me llamo Marcus, imbécil! – gritó Patrick. – ¡Soy Pat Bateman! -

- ¿Qué? -

- ¡Que me llamo Pat Bateman! -

En ese momento, Paul trató de subir a Patrick tirando de su brazo herido, pero el grito que dio su colega lo obligó inmediatamente a detenerse.

- ¡Dame tu otro brazo, Marcus! -

- ¡PATRICK! ¡Te dije que me llamo Patrick, idiota! – Pat cerró fuerte los ojos - ¡Y no quiero que tú me salves! No tú, ¿entiendes? ¡NO TÚ! -

- ¡No digas idioteces! – Y dispuesto a no aceptar más objeciones, Paul tiró del brazo de Patrick, a pesar de sus gritos de dolor, hasta que estuvo a salvo en el suelo de su oficina.

Dos guardias de seguridad, que había llamado Jean mientras McDermott peleaba con el atacante, se llevaban esposado al infeliz individuo.

- ¿En verdad tú eres... Patrick Bateman? – le preguntó Owen agachado a su lado. – Todos estos años... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? -

- De todas formas a mi padre no le hubiera importado que muriera... – dijo Patrick, como si no hubiese escuchado a Paul.

Enseguida llegaron dos médicos; uno para atender a Patrick, y otro para atender a McDermott, a quien le sangraba la nariz.

Casi un mes completo había transcurrido del incidente con el empleado despedido de Pierce & Pierce. A pesar de que las heridas de Patrick casi habían sanado, él no estaba para nada contento con las marcas que éstas habían dejado en su cuerpo.

Esa mañana había llegado más tarde a la oficina porque tenía cita con el Dr. Zilmar, en la cual habían hablado (en realidad, retomado, porque ya habían pasado casi treinta días y habían conversado varias veces sobre ello) del asunto del empleado enloquecido, pero en esta oportunidad la conversación había tomado otro rumbo completamente distinto. Patrick estaba recostado en el sofá blanco del cuarto de estar de su apartamento, todavía llevando puesto su pijama de seda de Ralph Lauren y encima su antigua bata de tela escocesa.

- Veamos... No querías que Paul Owen te ayudara porque dices que siempre lo odiaste... – había dicho el Dr. Zilmar, deambulando por la sala – Pero es muy evidente que lo que tú sientes no es odio, sino envidia... -

- ¿Y acaso la envidia no puede llevar al odio? -

- Sí, pero también puede ser... admiración... ¿No me habías contado que admirabas su cabello? ¿Qué otras cosas admiras de Owen? -

Patrick recordaba que aquella pregunta le había causado gracia y en un principio se había negado a responderla, pero el doctor le insistió y tuvo que contestar:

- No lo sé... algo en su... en su voz? No, no tiene sentido... – Y se sentó en el sofá, confuso.

Enseguida, el Dr. Zilmar se había sentado muy cerca de Patrick y le había susurrado al oído: - ¿Paul Owen... te gusta? –

Pero Patrick sí que no respondió a eso y dijo que se le haría tarde si no se apresuraba. Antes de irse, el Dr. Zilmar había mencionado algo sobre que Patrick se negaba a sus propios sentimientos y no los exploraba, sólo porque lo único que siempre le había importado era "encajar" en la conservadora sociedad yuppie. Y ahora (luego de pasar su día en la oficina) mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Patrick no hacía más que pensar en aquella conversación de la mañana y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta del ascensor, una figura se cruzó en su camino.

- Hola, Hal... quiero decir, Bateman. – lo saludó Owen sonriendo. Su cabello rubio lucía como si no hubiese pasado tiempo desde la mañana - ¿Tú también sales tarde de la oficina? Mucho trabajo hoy, ¿verdad? -

- S-sí... Mucho trabajo... – respondió Patrick. De repente se lo ocurrió una idea, algo que jamás en la vida se imaginó haciendo. Sin que Owen lo notara se desprendió los tirantes de la espalda, y cuando ambos estuvieron solos en el ascensor, dijo: - Ah, disculpa Owen, ¿podrías hacerme un... favor? -

- ¿Si? – dijo Paul sorprendido.

- Creo que... mis tirantes se desprendieron de mi espalda... podrías... volver a sujetarlos? – Patrick se esforzó para que sus palabras sonaran espontáneas y se apresuró a agregar: - Lo haría yo, pero... aún me duele el hombro derecho y si muevo mi brazo hacia atrás... -

- Claro, no hay problema. – Owen se encogió de hombros. – Sostén esto. – Y le dio su sobretodo.

Enseguida Paul dejó su attaché en el piso del ascensor (las puertas estaban cerradas, pero aún ninguno de ellos había presionado el botón de la planta baja) y se colocó detrás de Patrick. Luego deslizó sus manos debajo del saco Armani de su colega y tanteó su espalda buscando los tirantes.

Patrick cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su excitación al sentir el toque de Owen. Extrañamente, Paul tardó demasiado en sujetar los tirantes, pero antes de alejarse de su colega le preguntó: - ¿Está bien así?–

- S-sí, gracias. Gracias, Owen. – dijo Patrick. Y se le ocurrió otra impulsiva idea: en lugar de devolverle a Owen su abrigo, le dio el suyo, que también llevaba en las manos. El otro hombre ni lo notó y enseguida tomó su attaché y presionó el botón de la planta baja.

- Entonces... – dijo Owen para romper el incómodo silencio - ¿Estuviste en Londres durante medio año? -

- Ah, sí, en Londres. – mintió Patrick de nuevo – Por... negocios... – Luego le preguntó: - Ya no vives en el Upper East Side, ¿verdad? Tendría que actualizar mi agenda... -

- Te daré mi número de teléfono. – respondió Paul sacando enseguida de su attaché una pluma de oro Cross y un hoja de papel. Anotó el número y se lo tendió a Pat.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, saludaron al vigilante (Owen lo llamó Hugh, aunque Patrick estaba casi convencido de que se llamaba Gus) y cada cual tomó un taxi. Se acercaba el fin de semana.

Patrick deambulaba de un lado a otro en su sala de estar, indeciso, hasta que, en lo que pensó que fue un súbito arrebato, tomó su agenda, el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó los siete dígitos del número telefónico de Owen. Escuchó el tono de llamaba y después:

"_Hola. Éste es el número de Paul Owen. En este momento no me encuentro en casa. Deje su mensaje después de la señal. Que tenga un buen día"._

"_Un maldito contestador..."_ pensó Patrick enojado. Apenas escuchó la señal dijo: - Hola, Owen. Soy Pat Bateman. Sabes, ayer cuando nos vimos... Bueno, tienes mi sobretodo y yo tengo el tu... –

- ¿Patrick? – lo interrumpió Owen levantando el teléfono. – Tienes suerte, estaba a punto de salir. -

- Ah, genial. Era sólo para decirte que ayer, cuando estábamos en el ascensor en Pierce & Pierce, cometí un error y te di mi abrigo... -

- ¿En serio? – dijo Owen. No parecía estar dándole mucha importancia al asunto. – No me di cuenta... -

- Acabo de cancelar una cena con un cliente esta noche en Pastels – comenzó Patrick de repente, mintiendo con total espontaneidad. No sólo no iba a cenar con ningún cliente, sino que tampoco había hecho reserva en ese ni en ningún otro restaurante. – Sé que es un poco tarde pero, ¿quieres venir? -

- Mm... debo estar en M.K. dentro de veinte minutos para cenar con Reed Thompson y Kevin Wynn, pero... – Paul hizo una pausa algo prolongada, revisando su agenda – Si quieres podemos ir mañana. -

- De acuerdo – dijo Patrick disimulando su satisfacción. Para dar una excusa agregó: - No te olvides del abrigo. Es decir, el mío, el Bill Kaserman. -

- Descuida, no me olvido. Nos vemos, Pat. – Y enseguida colgó.

Cuando Patrick entró a Pastels y el maître lo condujo a la mesa que había reservado (segundos después de haber terminado de hablar con Owen un día atrás, para asegurarse una buena mesa, aunque sabía que si llamaba el mismo día de la cita no habría problema) vio que Paul Owen ya estaba sentado allí.

- ¿Ahora me dirás que te dé un respiro por llegar tarde porque eres hijo de divorciados, como la última vez que cenamos juntos? – dijo Paul sonriendo mientras Pat se sentaba.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue hace tiempo... -

- Es lo _único_ que recuerdo de esa cena, Bateman... – Paul movió la cabeza a los lados, pero sin dejar de sonreír, como si recordara algo gracioso pero que no estaba bien.

- Entonces esta vez me aseguraré de que no te emborraches. -

- ¿Dónde había sido? ¿En Le Cirque? -

- No, en Tex Arcana. – respondió Patrick, cortantemente. No quería recordar nada sobre eso (la noche que había delirado que mataba a Paul Owen). Enseguida tomó la carta del menú y dijo: - Pediré el plato de endibias con salsa de almejas, ¿y tú? -

- ¿Tan rápido quieres que pidamos? Tranquilízate, Bateman. Siempre se toma algo antes de la comida. -

Patrick llamó a un camarero: - Una Diet Pepsi y una botella de Evian. – Luego el muchacho se volvió hacia Owen, quien estaba pensando que pedir, pero enseguida Pat se inclinó sobre la mesa, sin dejar de mirar al camarero y le dijo: - Ya pedí por los dos. La botella de Evian es para él. –

Mientras el joven se iba, confuso, Owen miró a Patrick con incredulidad. - ¿Quieres que tome... agua? –

- Owen, no tengo ningún deseo de que esta cena sea igual a la anterior – dijo Patrick con mucha seriedad – Es más, voy a tratar de que sea completamente diferente. -

Paul se encogió de hombros, pero cuando el camarero regresó trayendo sus bebidas, se apresuró a pedir su comida (langosta con caviar y ravioles, uno de los platos más caros del menú) y una botella de champagne. Patrick no objetó nada y pidió sus endibias con salsa de almejas.

- ¿Sigues yendo al mismo gimnasio? – preguntó Pat una vez que estuvieron comiendo.

- Sí, claro, pero de todas formas sigo saliendo a correr. ¿Y tú? -

- Voy a Xclusive, como siempre. Sigo mi propio programa de entrenamiento desde que... – Patrick hizo una pausa, no estando seguro de que quería decir lo que seguía. Luego, ni siquiera podía creer escucharse a sí mismo admitiendo mientras miraba a Owen directamente a los ojos: - Bueno... desde que mi entrenador personal quiso acostarse conmigo hace unos años, en otoño. -

- ¿Estás bromeado? – dijo Owen con gracia – ¿En dónde lo encontraste? -

- Me lo había recomendado Luis Carruthers. -

- ¿Luis Carruthers? ¿En serio? – Paul se mostró bastante sorprendido y Patrick pensó que seguramente se lo estaba confundiendo con otra persona.

En total la cuenta ascendió a 277 dólares que Patrick se apresuró a pagar con su tarjeta American Express Platino, diciendo que él había invitado.

Recién cuando estuvieron fuera de Pastels, buscando un taxi, se devolvieron sus respectivos abrigos.

- ¿Vamos a Tunnel? – propuso Owen mirando la calle. – Aunque a ésta hora quedaremos un poco descolgados sin esmoquin... -

- ¿No me ibas a mostrar tu nuevo departamento? – dijo Patrick.

- ¿Qué? -

- Ayer me dijiste que me mostrarías tu nuevo departamento – mintió Pat.

- No, nunca te dije eso – repuso Owen.

- Pues yo no quiero ir a Tunnel –

- Bueno, mira... – Paul hizo señas a un taxi que justo pasaba y habló sin mirar a su colega: - Podemos ir a mi departamento para que lo veas y si no quieres ir a Tunnel yo me cambiaré y llamaré a alguien para que me acompañe. -

Patrick asintió mientras se subían al taxi. Por ahora todo iba saliendo como lo tenía planeado.

Una vez en el apartamento de Owen (que a Patrick no le pareció ni más lindo ni más feo que el anterior), Paul sirvió dos vasos de J&B con hielo, pero Pat tuvo que pedirle que al suyo lo rebajara con un poco de agua, como al final terminó haciendo con los dos. Ambos se quitaron los sacos.

- Todavía trato de recordar esa cena en Tex Arcana contigo, pero... diablos, no recuerdo casi nada... – dijo Owen sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales. – Creo que cuando volví a casa dormí toda la noche... Y por la mañana me llama mi secretaria diciéndome que tenía que ir a Londres por... tú sabes... negocios urgentes... Estaba tan cansado que apenas puse algunas cosas en una maleta y me fui. Luego tuve que hacer que me enviaran mis otras cosas a Inglaterra. ¿Tú saliste a algún lado después? -

- No, aluciné toda la noche – respondió Patrick, sabiendo que Owen se lo tomaría como una broma – Hasta hace seis meses atrás creía que aprovechándome de tu borrachera te había llevado a mi departamento y... te había matado dándote hachazos en la cara. -

Y como era de esperar, Paul soltó una sonora carcajada. Patrick permaneció completamente serio, mirando a Owen a los ojos:

- Owen, hablo en serio. Estuve más de un año creyendo que te había matado. -

- Bromeas, ¿verdad? – dijo Paul todavía sonriendo. - ¿Vas a decirme que sí estuviste medio año en... Sandstone...? – La expresión seria de Patrick le hizo pronunciar la última palabra con tono dudoso.

- ¿Puedo pasar al baño? – preguntó Patrick cambiando de tema abruptamente.

- S-sí... pasa... – Owen le señaló dónde estaba, lleno de confusión. Una vez solo se puso a pensar, mirando fijamente su vaso de whisky: ¿sería cierto que Bateman estuvo medio año en un hospital psiquiátrico? No parecía tener problemas mentales... Siempre se veía muy normal. Tan simpático, tan apuesto, tan encantador... Aquel día en que el empleado desquiciado los había atacado y Patrick casi caía por la ventana, simplemente no había podido permitir que algo malo le pasara. No a alguien tan atractivo y tentador... Luego estuvo varios minutos reflexionando sobre por qué Patrick nunca lo había corregido, durante años, cuando lo confundía con Marcus Halberstam, hasta que escuchó a su colega llamándolo desde el baño.

- ¿Por casualidad estás ahí adentro con un hacha, esperando a que entre? – bromeó Paul acercándose a la puerta, que estaba cerrada.

- Tú no guardas un hacha en la ducha de tu baño, ¿no, Owen? ¿Acaso crees que traje una escondida en el bolsillo de mi traje? Pasa. -

Owen se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta lentamente, bien atento e incluso con un pequeño dejo de temor, preguntándose qué querría Patrick.

- ¿Me enseñas cómo te peinas el cabello hacia atrás? – preguntó Pat mirándolo, con un frasco de Ten-X en la mano, que había sacado del botiquín.

Owen se quedó asombrado al verlo: Patrick estaba frente al espejo y tanto su camisa de algodón de Hugo Boss como su corbata de seda Armani y sus tirantes estaban en el colgador de toallas. También se había quitado la espuma para el pelo, enjuagándolo con agua, porque ahora estaba despeinado y húmedo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Patrick al ver a Paul callado, aunque estaba completamente convencido de que su expresión era de una profunda admiración. - ¿Nunca viste a alguno de tus colegas sin el cabello peinado hacia atrás? -

- No, no, sólo... Bueno, estoy oficialmente envidioso – dijo Owen sonriendo. – Tienes un cuerpo estupendo. – En realidad estaba pensando en que el entrenador personal de Patrick había tenido buenas razones para querer acostarse con él.

- ¿Me muestras...? – Patrick le dio el frasco de Ten-X.

- Claro. – Owen se colocó detrás de Patrick, se inclinó sobre su hombro izquierdo y lo rodeó con sus brazos para poder poner un poco de espuma en su palma derecha. Sin embargo, antes de presionar el dosificador del frasco, se detuvo. – Creo que... no iré a Tunnel esta noche. – Y lentamente comenzó a besar el cuello de Patrick, luego a desprender sus pantalones. Sus dedos comenzaron a escabullirse dentro de los boxers Ralph Lauren blancos de su colega. Pat giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda para dejar que Paul lo besara.

- Tu... rostro... – balbuceó Patrick una vez que el prolongado beso terminó. Por un momento lo único que creyó ver fue sangre. Sangre. Sangre. Sangre. Enseguida se apartó de Owen y salió del baño.

- La habitación es por allá – dijo Paul apresurándose a salir detrás de él y tomándolo del brazo.

Patrick no dijo nada y se dejó conducir hasta el dormitorio donde había un futón encima de una estructura de roble. Pat se preguntó si todos los yuppies dormirían en futones.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Owen sonriendo, después de besarlo de nuevo. - ¿Ya no quieres seguir seduciéndome? -

- No sé... de qué... hablas... – dijo Patrick. Sus pensamientos parecían estar en un torbellino.

- Vamos, Patrick... Ni que hubiera nacido ayer. – Owen tiró apenas del brazo de Patrick para conducirlo a la cama. – Ven conmigo, lindo yuppie. -

- No me llames así. -

- ¿Así cómo? -

- _Yuppie_. -

Paul sonrió con gracia: - Eso somos, Pat. _Yuppies_. –

Al escuchar eso Patrick sintió un fuerte escalofrío, pero de repente su mente se aclaró, por alguna razón que ni él mismo lograba comprender.

- No – dijo, sonriéndole – Un yuppie de verdad no haría esto. – Y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Paul.

Cuando Paul y Patrick despertaron por la mañana ambos sabían que debían ir a la oficina, pero eso no los alteró demasiado. Mientras se bañaban, juntos, volvieron a hacer el amor (ya lo habían hecho tres veces durante la noche).

- Llegaré tarde si voy a casa a cambiarme... – dijo Patrick mirándose frente al espejo, con un peine de dientes anchos en la mano.

- ¿Qué no vas a ponerte el que traías? – le dijo Paul, mirándolo.

- Pero... ¿y qué si alguien de la oficina estuvo anoche en Pastels? -

Paul se le acercó y lo abrazó por detrás: - Pat, la gente de Wall Street vive confundiéndose entre sí... Soy un buen ejemplo, ¿no? No se fijarán. Si se fijan, puedes negarlo. Y si tanto te importa... bueno, puedo prestarte uno mío. Por cierto, tenemos la misma edad, ¿no es así? –

Patrick cerró los ojos por un momento. Se sintió aliviado al notar que al escuchar a Paul sus obsesiones desaparecían. Él ya no era el mismo. Owen sin dudas tampoco.

- Tienes razón, usaré el mismo – dijo.

- ¿Todavía quieres que te enseñe cómo me peino el cabello? – preguntó Paul, casi rozando los labios de su compañero.

- Le tenía envidia a tu cabello, a las cuentas que conseguías y hasta a las limusinas que contratabas, mister Owen – Patrick sonrió. – Pero ahora todo es muy distinto. Antes te odiaba, ahora sólo te amo. -

OWARI

POR: Mitsudani / Febrero 2004

American Psycho © Bret Easton Ellis


End file.
